Ink
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Sasuke just couldn't choose blue or black? SasuHina Oneshot Please review!


SasuHina Oneshot

By: AlwaysHiei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Ink"

Sasuke Uchiha stood silently in a local convenience store within Konoha staring at the rack of merchandise before him.

He couldn't choose. Which should he get?

'I'm not sure… Black or blue?' Sasuke asked himself silently.

He had been standing there for quite a while now, and people were starting to wonder if he was okay.

"That kid's been in here for a long time… Do you think he's all right?" a store clerk whispered worriedly to her co-worker.

"I'm sure he's fine—some people take a while to shop," her co-worker reassured.

"Yeah, but he's only been shopping in that one aisle this whole time," she replied.

"Maybe he just can't choose which color ink to get," the worker pointed out, shrugging.

"Maybe," she repeated, walking off to get to work again.

What had been said was true; Sasuke had a problem. He wasn't sure if he should get blue or black inked pens.

Sasuke had run out of ink in all of his old pens and was forced to go shopping for more lest he be stuck with pencils, and Sasuke didn't like writing in pencil.

Sasuke didn't want to get red ink—it was too bright.

He would only settle for dark blue or black. But which one?

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't take so long to choose what he should buy. Sasuke would just pick one up, pay, and leave. For some reason, however, he couldn't do that when it came to pens. Pens vexed him, and he always had an issue with which to buy.

Suddenly, another shopper walked through the doors and lightly walked towards Sasuke; she stopped in another aisle next to his own instead.

Sasuke looked over at the newcomer. 'By her lavender eyes, she must be a Hyuuga. But which one?' Sasuke vexed his brain for the answer. 'Who is she? Who is she?' he asked himself, knowing that he knew her. 'Hi… Hina? No, it's longer… Hinasa? No… Hinata! That's it!' Sasuke recalled. 'She was born an heiress, but she was considered too weak for the position and was recently kicked out of the compound as a result.'

Sasuke looked at her for another moment before going back to the blue and black pens.

He rose an eyebrow, and he glanced back at Hinata and then at the pens.

'Blue or black?' Sasuke asked himself.

But he wasn't thinking about the pens this time.

Sasuke wondered about Hinata's hair.

What color was it? Blue… or black?

He couldn't tell!

Black was the more common color, and he would normally assume it was such. Somehow her hair seemed a little bit different than the average black hair would, though. It seemed to be a bit lighter than black. It seemed almost like blue. But it was still not exactly blue because it was very dark as well. Was it navy blue? No, it couldn't be that, either. The color was too dark for that but too light for black. So which was it?

It wasn't black. It wasn't blue.

At the same time, however, it was black, and it was blue.

Sasuke had no clue. He obviously couldn't tell from so far away, so why not try to get closer or something? Sasuke obeyed the thought and walked over to Hinata's aisle.

Hinata looked up as soon as she heard his footsteps.

"S-Sasuke-san!" Hinata greeted. "I-It's nice to see y-you here."

"Mmm," Sasuke greeted in return, staring intently at Hinata's hair. 'Blue or black?'

Hinata was a little freaked out. 'Why is he staring at me like that? Oh! I must have something on my face. I'd better go to the restroom.'

Sasuke kept staring, forming a grimace on his face in the process. He really couldn't tell! 'I'd have to stare for the rest of my life to figure it out!' He could always just ask, but that would be awkward, and Sasuke preferred figuring it out himself, anyway. 'It's not as if I'm at the luxury to stare at her like this for very long, though…'

"E-excuse me, S-Sasuke. I-I'm going to g-go over there. I-It was nice to see y-you here t-today." Hinata bowed before rushing off to check and see what was on her face.

'Well, so much for figuring it out today,' Sasuke told himself, walking back to the pen aisle; this time, he took both the blue and the black inked pens.

'I guess I'll just have to find her another time and spend a few other days staring at her hair before I'll truly know if it's blue or black,' Sasuke thought. 'Of course, it could take a little more time of my looking to be sure…'

THE END

Thanks for reading this! I didn't take very long to write it, so forgive me if it wasn't good. I just always wondered if her hair is black or blue. Black is more likely I guess, but doesn't it kinda seem blue sometimes? I think I'd prefer it blue. Though I'd've preferred buying the black pens. Please review!

EDIT: Fic's been grammarly edited, and flows much smoother. All because of my new edit/beat-er, oOo Endless Rain oOo, who is so kind and wonderful! And a fabulous author herself! So, thanks Yuuzpra for helping so much! Everything's much smoother now.

Seeya,  
AlwaysHiei 


End file.
